A spherical self-supporting jigsaw puzzle of the type mentioned is known from EP 1 371 401 A1.
In the case of the above-mentioned, spherical jigsaw puzzle known from the prior art, the fit of the individual puzzle pieces with respect to one another is in need of improvement. In practice, therefore, the effort required to assemble the individual puzzle pieces varies, in particular towards the end of the jigsaw puzzle, when almost all the puzzle pieces have already been connected to one another, the assembly of the puzzle pieces requires too great a force. This non-uniform behaviour tends to lead to annoyance of the player and moreover gives the impression that the jigsaw puzzle is of low quality.
The object on which the invention is based is to remedy this and provide a three-dimensional self-supporting jigsaw puzzle, the puzzle pieces of which can be assembled without difficulties and give a player the feeling of an exact fit during assembly.